List of TP-TH-7 Songs
This is the list of all TP-TH-7 songs made by that group. ''PLEASE NOTE: The list is outdated. It'll be updated as soon as possible.'' Complete * 15-2.200-1~6ELECTRIK-87 * 1K7 * 24 Hours of Darkness (The Moment Spirit Remix) * All It Matters, Makes It Worth * All Things When Things Go Crazy * Animal Land * Army of Strengths * Balls of Fire (The Moment Spirit Remix) * Beautiful Gems * Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ * Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ * Blue Illness * Blue (In One's Life Mix) * CALM (for comfort) * Christmas Unite! * Creature of the Night * Dancing Dead (The Moment Spirit Remix) * Days of the Survival Love * Deck the halls * DemonS (Darkest Hour Remix) * Don't Make Me Want To Start Again * Elastic Wings * Embarrassments (The Moment Spirit Remix) * EXTREME HIGH LEVEL (The Moment Spirit Remix) * Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ * Fascination In The Sky * Flying Witch * Ghosts * Good Time SHOWTIME * Halloween Unite! * Heat of the Heart * INEXPERIENCED * 壊れた (The Moment Spirit Remix) * Legends of a POISONOUS PERSON (The Moment Spirit Remix) * MAKE IT UP * MAKE IT UP 100 * MAKE IT UP (Trace of Techno 130 Remix) * MAKE IT UP ~eternal infinity mix~ * MAKE IT UP ~love night mix~ * MAKE IT UP ~True Blue Style~ * MAKE IT UP 2MB * MAKE IT UP 2MB (106 Mix) * MUSIC BRAVERY * Pairs of skulls (The Moment Spirit Remix) * Party by the Starlight * RIDE ON * RIDE ON (The Final Goodbye Combination Mix) * ROUGHUE 800 * Severed Into Species (The Moment Spirit Remix) * Sky High Girl * SLEIGH RIDE * Snacks, Files, and a Fairy * Stress * STRESS 7 (MAKE IT UP combo) * Summer Blast * Survival of Altonsburg * TECH-PROJECT -フレッシュテクノロジー- * The 12 Days of Christmas * The Final Goodbye * The Nobolee ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ * The Teenage Inspection Squad Theme * Theme of the Epic Elements of the Force * Through the Fire and Flames (DragonForce Remix) * TRANSFORMATiON * Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ * U1-SySF-NAOKI MUSIC LOVE * Unexpected Takedown (The Moment Spirit Remix) * until my death arrives (The Moment Spirit Remix) * Until Stars Rise * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Whole Awakening * Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~ * World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix) * YAAAAAAAAARRGH!!! Made By Individuals Because some certain TP-TH-7 songs are only composed by one single member, there are no arrangements of one of the two members, but a composition is by the group, and arrangement is by only one. Tsukiko Uchida Tomiko Kai Yuri Moto In Process Needs Improvements No improvements scheduled yet. Removed Songs Some certain TP-TH-7 songs were removed due to any reasons by non-members, TP-TH-7 members, or the Moment Spirit members. * 911 MISERABLE REVOLUTION * A Thousand Markers * ALTERNATE* * TRANSFER * TRANSFER (Song Distractions + Long Mix) The * means that the song has the glitch in some point, and is being removed for good. Upcoming *TBA Category:List